TTV: The Halo Machinima
The Three Virtues: The Halo Machinima was a Halo series starring Varderan, Eljay, Mesonak, Tenebrae Invictus and Venom. It was a silly show that had a skill overhaul near it's death as the overall acting and camera technology improved a little better. Story The story begins with Var (Red suit), Eljay (Green suit), Mesonak (white suit) and Venom (Black suit) appearing randomly in Halo on the custom map Pitfall. According to Venom, they ended up there "because they can be." Since they realize they are not home, they begin to go on a quest to travel through time and space to find their lost home. Suddenly they teleport to a different spot in Pitfall and Meso is gone. They also kill Eljay and he ends up somewhere else. Seeing as Var and Venom have nowhere else to go, they jump into the Pit in the center of the map and end up somewhere else. Venom, Eljay and Varderan all appear on a teleport pad in War Gulch. Var, surprised at seeing Eljay, starts firing on him, assuming he's a ghost, and Ven joins in on the shooting. After they manage to calm down, they go to a bunker where they find green-pink-colored energy swords, assault rifles and shotgun. Eljay is killed by Var with a shotgun and comes back. After obtaining weapons from the bunker, they starting riding around in vehicles and start goofing off, and discovering Meso, who emerges from a cave. It is here Episode One ends. In Episode Two, Varderan's warthog stops working and he calls out for the other guys to come back for him. However, he is greeted by being fired on by Eljay, and is promptly killed. Everyone is clueless where Varderan could have gone to. However, Eljay suggests that Varderan could have possibly respawned, just like Mesonak. The group starts searching for him but cannot find him. They take a teleporter on a bunker to try and find Var. This time, the group ends up on Varderan's desktop, with Eljay explaining that the first place that they would naturally check is... Varderan's desktop! However, they do not find Var here but instead see Meso's picture on the TTV Site. Eljay gives the idea to try and teabag it, but they fail miserably at actually getting to it (they were on a greenscreen map so they had no clue.) Suddenly, Varderan's comp as usual gets the BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH. The group then ends up on the Infinity map. Tenebrae Invictus (cobalt/light blue suit) suddenly appears and welcomes them to the Infinite, clearly having been here before these new arrivals. However, as he introduces himself Meso starts teabagging him, and is then oneshotted by Invictus using a shotgun. He reveals to say he had just got here, and has no real information on the Infinite. Eljay points out they have the same armor, and Invictus doesn't realize at first what he's talking about. They also offer him a chance to join the group, which he joins automatically. They run off to find Mesonak and Venom steals the only ghost there, but they find Mesonak right after anyways. Following that they run off through a teleporter uphill and end up on the Heretic map. When the group with the new Invictus reach Heretic, they start having an argument on who should be thrown out into space. However, the argument becomes over quickly enough and they rush towards a platform up in the air that seems to have an energy sword. Meso runs for it and suddenly falls off. A bubble appears and problems begin. The four are split up. So far Episode Three covers what happens to each of the group: Eljay and Meso are teleported to a Japanese city where they are confronted by mobsters and saved by a man named Sue. Episode 4, with the rest of the show, was canceled and had never been finished editing. Varderan recently deleted it because it was a bunch of huge files. Final Works Tenebrae Invictus and Eljay filmed a lesson on how to Ice Skate in Halo: CE just past midnight on November 23rd, 2010. It combined an actual lesson with more of a machinima feel and was enjoyed by many of their friends. It was also Invi's only project that was succesfully finished. It was after that point Invi was also named filmer and editor of TTVTHM. WIPs Invictus, Meso, Kahinuva and others filmed the first half of a prequel to TTVTHM called The Adventures of Meso and Mange, with the first of four episodes bearing the name Inviana Jones and the Paradis Perdu. However, Invi's hard drive broke. They also have about 2/3rds of a Grenade lesson done, but it is nowhere near ready to be released. However, if you want to watch it, you can download it here. Moving On The crew of TTVTHM moved on to film a more serious and less stupid and poor quality machinima called Operation: Winter Solstice. Characters Main Characters Venom : Venom is the black guy, his armor and secondary color vary depending on his location just like all the main characters. Ven made his first appearance on episode 1 along with Eljay, Varderan, and Mesonak. Venom is known for his one-liners such as "...through time and space" and "I'd like to see you with a bullet through your head...lifeless...with blood" Venom is also known for sounding like he's reading from a script which the others constantly make fun of. Memorable Quotes: See above paragraph Voiced By: Himself Varderan : Varderan is the perverted red guy who overreacts to the slightest changes. Varderan made his debut in episode 1 and was killed off in episode 2 and is currently lost in some random dimension, his fate is yet to be known, but knowing him it cant be good. Memorable Quote: *"AAAAAAH VAR IS DIFFERENT!!!! THIS IS SO WEIRD!!!!" *"MESO! YOU'RE KILLING ME YOU IDIOT!" *"Put the gun down Ven! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Voiced By: Himself Mesonak : Meso made his first appearance in episode 1 only to go missing then randomly reappearing in Wargulch. Meso tends to screw things up, and is often killed because of it, for example he is the cause of Varderan's death (however Eljay was the one to actual do the dirty work) and is also the reason the group was sent to Chronopolis after he ran for a rigged sword. Meso is also very sexually deprived and often cant help himself but to T-bag other people. Memorable Quotes: "Eljay that shouldn't have happened.... you are an idiot" Voiced By: Himself Eljay : Eljay made his debut along with the other four original characters in episode 1, in which he was murdered by Varderan and randomly spawned at Wargulch. Eljay killed Varderan after chasing after Mesonak and misfired at Var's warthog which had stopped working because of a faulty engine. Eljay is usually the guy who is taken advantage of by the rest of the group, and is often beaten, killed, or blamed for something that he usaully didn't do. Memorable Quotes: *"We are traveling through time and space looking for someone I killed... He killed" *"This is your fault just as much as it's m- Nah, it's just your fault." *"Hey, it's a picture of Meso. Got any suggestions?" Voiced By: Himself Invictus : Invi made his first appearance on Episode 2 after discovering the trio on Infinity. What he was doing on Infinity to begin with is still a mystery that not even he knows. Memorable Quotes: *"Welcome to the Infinite." *"Why do I have to look over there?" --Sue "'Cuz we like to stare at air." --Invi *"Why should I not shoot you right here?"--Sue "Because I'm too cool." --Invi *"Da**it! I missed!" --Sue "No, you hit me directly. I think I'm dying."--Invi Voiced By: Himself Susan Wallaby Johnson : Susan makes his first appearance on Episode 3 along with Bonesnap and Olaf. Susan is the old-timer/constipated/angry/ character of the series, and isn't afraid to use his weapon... if only could aim due to his Osteoarthritis. Susan is a loud mouth who needs to wash said mouth out with a dozen bars of soup, he is very insecure about his girly name, and often tends to go into an unstoppable rage if made fun for it. Sue lived in Chronopolis before the others showed up, and had a strong hatred towards the Italian mafia run by Olaf and vice versa. Before he left Chronopolis he ran a financial business called "Wu Tang Financial" Memorable Quotes: "I hate every single one of you mother f**king bastards" Voiced By: Varderan Olaf : Olaf is the head of the Italian Mafia stationed in Chronopolis. He is Russian, however his name is Norwegian, and his gang is Italian while there base of operations are in Japan. Yeah we don't get it either. Olaf is known for having arguements with his right-hand man, Bonesnap. As of now his past is unknown. Memorable Quotes: "I swear two things: One, if you do not stop calling me names and making fun of your ranking officer in this gang, I will shoot you, and you will not like it." Voiced By: Eljay Bonesnap :Bonesnap is Olaf's right hand man, however the two often at loose ends with each other. As of now not much is known about Bonesnap. Memorable Quotes: *"Don't get shot" *"Wait wait wait, wait. Bonesnap don't know what you're sayin'. Bonesnap can't understand a thing you saying. You have a baaaad Russian accent. Bonesnap can't understand it! In fact, Bonesnap can't understand anything no more! AAAAAAAH!" Voiced By: Venom Reception Though the machinima received negative comments (and even the crew itself agreed), there were people on the BZPC who found some of the lines funny. Females who watch the machinima also found the series to be funny. Episode list